Consumers purchase an increasing amount of products online, and an increasing amount of these products constitute low-cost items purchased on a frequent or reoccurring basis. For example, over the course of the day, a user may purchase multiple sources of content, such as a new ringtone for their mobile phone, new songs and videos, subscribe to or access news or magazine articles, and purchase virtual goods in a social network or other online gaming environments. For each item purchased, the user must first provide payment information, either at the time of purchase or by having previously submitted and stored the payment information with each content provider. The purchase information must first be processed and approved before the user can access the purchased item. Currently, users cannot enjoy a true one-click purchasing option across multiple online platforms. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that allow users to quickly access content, while reducing the multiple associated transaction costs to fewer, and perhaps one, purchase transaction that can be made at the user's convenience.